Dirty Talk
by Princess Shido
Summary: Natasha sings, Clint is pissed, Steve is having a heart attack, Bruce is trying not to hulk out, Thors not home, Tony is being...Tony, and Pepper is trying to keep Clint from killing Tony. Bad Summery I know.


**Very explicit song, but it has become one of my favorites. The Avengers don't belong to me neither does the song. Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon.**

* * *

Natasha's face was covered by a fine sheet of sweat as she stretched and bent her body into different poses. She was preparing to do one of the most difficult things she would ever do and she had to stay limber, that was what separated herself from all the other, lesser, assassins. Feeling herself cooling down, she grabbed her iPod and shut the door. Thinking on it for a second, she made sure to lock the door as well. She cued up one of her favorite songs and turned it on full blast. Thank God Tony soundproofed the room.

**I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk.**

**{Dirty Talk}**

A single hand pushed a button, filling the top floor with the sound of Natasha singing.

**Kitten Heels, Lingerie,  
Pantyhose, Foreplay,  
Legs up, on the bar,  
In the back of your car,  
Latex, champagne,  
Bubble bath, whipped cream,  
Cherry pop, tag team,  
Can you make me scream**

Clint spit out a mouthful of soda. Where was that coming from? He jumped up and ran down the hall to investigate. One thing was for sure, she had no idea what was going on, or else someone would have already been eviscerated.

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

Natasha sang at the top of her lungs as she worked out, unaware as to the chaos erupting around her. The only thing on her mind was the up coming mission. Well, it wasnt exactly a mission, but it was going to involve her using every ounce of hr training if it was to succeed. It would succeed.**  
I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, {talk} dirty when you talk {talk}**

He tore down the hallway looking through each room, hoping to find...somebody. He stuck his head in the laboratory and found Bruce. The doctor was peering into his microscope, trying his best to ignore the music. "No, Tony isn't here." Clint, who hadn't even had to ask continued his search. Bruce furtively checked the door, his eyes glowing green.

**{Dirty Talk}**

**Blindfold, feather bed,**  
**Tickle me, slippery,**  
**G spot, nasty pose,**  
**In a video,**  
**Love machine, by myself,**  
**Climax, hot wax**  
**S&M on the floor, I like it hardcore**

He found Steve a few doors down. The poor mans eyes were the size of saucers and he was beet red. 'Please don't let the poor man have a heart attack.' Clint thought to himself. Of course, given his age, it might not be such a bad way to go. On his way out of Steve's room, he almost ran headlong into Pepper.

"Do you know where its coming from?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Do you?"

"No. dammit." He slammed his hand on the door frame. "Think Pepper. You know this tower better than anybody, except Tony. You helped build it for Gods sake."

"Jarvis!" She shouted above the music and Natasha's singing. When the computer didn't answer her, the pair shared a horrified look.

"TONY!"

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,**  
**I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

Hidden, someone let out a dark chuckle. They would never find him.

**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you do that stuff to me**  
**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

"Think Pepper. It's a matter of life and death. If she gets to him before us, his life will become his death."

"Why don't I check our private suite, while you check the rest of this floor and the garage?" he nodded his head in silent agreement.

With this plan in place, they separated, headed for there designated search areas.

**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you do that stuff to me**  
**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

Pepper looked through their rooms. 'Think like Tony.' She told herself. That meant anyplace childish and immature. She looked under the bed. Nothing. checked the closet. Nothing but her clothes hung up and a pile of his dirty clothes on the floor. Wrinkling her nose, she shut the door and moved to the bathroom.

**{Dirty Talk}**

**Can you go down,**  
**Are you up for it, baby**  
**Can you turn me out, are you up for it**

**Talk to me... talk to me...**  
**Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

**Talk to me... talk to me...**  
**Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

**{Dirty Talk}**

Clint was practically vibrating with fury. How dare Tony try to embarrass Natasha that way? She had a wonderful singing voice but was extremely picky about who heard her. He was the only one, that he knew of, especially when it came to that song. That was his song. Pepper had better hope she found Tony first, because he wouldn't survive Clint finding him.

**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you do that stuff to me**  
**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

Pepper was just about to leave their bedroom when she noticed a power cord leading to the _inside_ of the closet. As far as she knew, the had NO electronics in the closet. Pepper flung the door open and yanked the power cord as hard as she could. The music thankfully stopped. Tony poked his head out of the pile of dirt laundry and gave her a cherubic smile. "Hi, Sweetheart!"

**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you do that stuff to me**  
**I am no angel**  
**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

She pressed her fingertips to her temple and sighed. "Tony...just run. No doubt Clint is on his way right now to kick your ass. At least give yourself a head start."

**{Dirty Talk}**


End file.
